Creeps&Weirdos
by GothicMarla
Summary: This story is about a boy named "Marcus Zabane". Being the most handsome and most popular of his school, one day of rain he noticed the existance of a boy named "Tyler Acero". When "a part of his mind" seems to be attracted by Tyler, the trouble begins. I have not updated because I'm editing and fixing, will do soon, please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

**Creeps&weirdos**

**Chapter One: Lonely day.**

**School. Damn school. But you have to go if you don't want to live from other's money and sit in a corner inside a box. It was sad, but true. **

**It was a rainy day, clouds, grey sky, cold; the weather didn't change in a lot of days and it was almost spring time. Marcus was sitting in the last corner next to the window, well, next to the non-existence window, because it was gone, someone stole it days ago. Marcus was one of the big attractions to everyone, he was a bad guy, and he always got what he wanted, one way or another. He was always respected and feared. And his long silver hair to the shoulders was very popular with the girls. Yes, he had silver hair, and blue-aqua eyes. He also had a great muscular body. Marcus was one of the guys at the school that could make a girl fall on her knees just by shaking his hair or winking.**

** Thanks to the stolen window, the breeze was hitting Marcus's face and notebooks. All of his property was getting wet and no one had noticed. He gave up on writing what his Spanish teacher was dictating, because when he wrote something, the breeze slipped out the ink. Angry, he closed the notebook and turned his back to the window so the breeze couldn't wet his face more.**

** Magically, when he turned his back, the first thing he saw was a guy from his class. In the other corner of the classroom, looking outside the window instead of writing, there was Tyler. With his abnormal dark blue hair, hair style mushroom-shaped. It was stupid to say abnormal dark blue hair from Marcus's part, because, well, he had silver hair! Anyway, Tyler was a creep to everyone. He never spoke, he was always alone, and he ignored the others. He just finished his work at school and leaved, then came back the next day to do the same thing. Nobody knew a lot about him. They only knew his name was Tyler and he was a **_**creep**_** and a **_**weirdo **_**with blue freaking hair. He had no friends, he had no social life, and he didn't even try. He was **_**invisible.**_** He was always alone… poor little guy… **

"_**What am I thinking!"**_** –Marcus realized on his mind.**

"_**Why am I… suddenly thinking of him…? Whatever…"-**_** he thought while still staring at Tyler.**

**SNAP!**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" -screamed Marcus at the sudden loud noise in front of him. His sexy Spanish teacher had whipped her ruler in his working table.**

"**! Ya termine de dictar y tú no tienes el cuaderno abierto!*"-She said angry in Spanish. ****Everyone turned their heads to see what he was going to answer, he was a badass, and he could deal with his teacher.**

"**It is not like if I could learn something else in this class, what you are teaching us is something I already know perfectly!" –He screamed, everyone (except for Tyler) began to assemble a scandal. "Plus, MY face is getting wet over here with no window…" **

"**If you think you are better than the rest, then don't come to my class every day, I will justify your miss and then you can come to do ONLY the tests."- She barked with a bad English accent and moving her hips.**

"**And you are not gonna do anything about the window?"-he smirked.**

"**Yes, but later…"- she answered walking away.**

"**That's what they always say"- Marcus laughed as everyone else did. Everyone except for Tyler, again. Marcus was again staring at him. Tyler was scratching his left arm gently; when he stopped he looked to the outside again. –"**_**He acts like a little cat, if he were more social he could even be cute, not creepy…"**_

"_**Ohh hell yes! You are thinking about him again! You little boy in love!"**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!" **_**–He thought as he heard that girly voice on his mind. And what it said was completely absurd! He wasn't thinking of him! Well, he was, but he was not in love with Tyler, he wasn't in love with ANYONE! Maybe he was getting a little interested of him, but, he wasn't the only one, right? RIGHT? It is not like anyone thinks of him sometimes when they see him alone and disconnected like that, it was not just him… It couldn't be **_**just him.**_

"_**C'mon! Give him a chance!"**_

"_**SHUT UP! Stupid voice…"-**_

_***I already finished dictating and you haven't opened your notebook!**_

**The liberty bell rang and everyone ran away from school to their respective homes, others waited sitting in the front of the school, others in the back, and others in the corners… **

**Marcus was waiting leaning on a pole in a corner, the same pole as always. He didn't let ANYONE lean on HIS pole in the corner. While trying to find his mom's car, he saw Tyler at his left, not too far from him. He was sitting in a lotus position with his backpack beside him. His head was hanging from his neck looking at the floor. Why he looked so depressed? Sitting in the class room, buying something at the cafeteria, eating, waiting, even when he was insulted, he never showed any emotion, but when school was finished and it was time to go home, he looked depressed. Did he at least have any emotions? Maybe he ignored everything around him, or maybe he just didn't care of anyone around him, maybe… he DID have emotions but, maybe no one could see?**

"_**Yeah! You are doing it again!"**_

"_**Doing what!"- **_**He thought as he got angry again with himself, turning his head back to the front.**

"_**You are thinking of him while staring at him again! Isn't that true love?"**_

"_**SHUT UP ALREADY!"- **_**He thought as he hit his head with his hand.**

"**Man, are you ok?"- asked his blonde friend Michael, touching Marcus's shoulder.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine… I just think I'm… never mind…"-He said blushing a little.**

"**No, tell me, you just think you are…?"-Michael asked worried about his friend.**

**Silence. Marcus didn't say anything else. So his friend pat him on his back and leaved walking. When he cleared his mind a little, he turned to his left again. Tyler wasn't there anymore.**

"_**Confused…"- **_**He thought as he felt so alone in the world. His situation right there was confusing. But then he threw the thoughts of Tyler away.**

"_**It is your entire fault…"- **_**he said to the voice in his head, if it was still there floating around.**

"_**My fault? It is you who keeps thinking of him! Plus, I am like… your imagination, dude…"**_

"_**Whatever…" **_**–He thought as he detected his mom's car and got inside it.**

**Just when Marcus arrived home, he jumped to his laptop immediately. He opened his MSN messenger, but he found any of his friends connected yet.**

"**Whatever, they will get on soon…"-He said to himself.**

**As he had nothing to do on his laptop, he just closed it and walked to his closet, he picked up a pair of black pants, and a dark red t-shirt. He closed the door of his room so his mom couldn't bother him while changing clothes, not that he minded his mom seeing him naked, but just because everyone deserves privacy. He took his shirt off.**

"_**Yeaahh with that sexy body of yours you can conquer all!"**_

"_**Sure, but I don't have to be half naked to conquer a girl… my eyes can do it**_**"-He thought smirking to himself.**

"_**Y'know… I wasn't talking about girls or boys in general, I was saying, that should work if you want to impress Tyler…"**_

"_**Impress? He doesn't cares about anyone"-**_**He though as he put on his t-shirt.**

"_**WAAA! So you DON'T deny you want to impress HIM!"**_

"_**Get the fuck OFF MY MIND!"-**_**He thought as he changed his pants. He had some large loose boxers, almost like shorts.**

"_**Y'know, you say fuck a lot…"**_

"_**That is not true."-**_

**Once changed, Marcus headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, all that thinking made him hungry.**

"**I thought you disappeared"- his mom laughed. She was cooking some fries and hamburgers.**

"**Ha, I should"- He answered stealing a fry.**

"**How is school going?"- She asked flipping the patties.**

"**Cool."- was his cold answer.**

"**Al right…"- She said confused, Marcus was never that cold with her. –"If you need something, tell me. I can always help you, or at least try…"-**

"**Thanks, mom"- he said walking back to his room.**

"**Food will be ready soon, I call you."-**

"**Ok"-He said entering his room again.**

**Marcus opened his laptop to check if someone was on MSN already, but no, he was alone in MSN, he couldn't take Tyler and the stupid girly voice out of his mind by chatting with his friends.**

"**I hate him…"- Marcus said to himself.**

"_**Hate him? Why? That is not true!"**_

"_**Because since he got on my mind today, I can't stop, and it is your fault, I hate you both… I don't know how I will survive the day alone with my mom; it is not like she is not talking with the rest of the family all day… whatever, I'm better alone."-He thought laying on his bed. –"Maybe I should do my homework…"-**_

**It started raining again, this time, much stronger. He could only hear the T.V. at the living room close to the kitchen where his mom was watching a novel while cooking, he could hear the pan burning and smell the hamburgers already. Hamburgers, one of the most amazingly delicious things to taste for a non-vegetarian person. Marcus loved hamburgers, and his mom knew that very well, so every week they went out to buy some hamburgers or she just made some herself. But Marcus preferred his mom's hamburgers, he always thought they were way better than the fast-food ones, or maybe it was just because it was his mother who cooked them. Finally, he found something else to think about, the delicious meals he could enjoy. But the rain interrupted, it got so loud and noisy that it distracted him a lot. **

"**What the fuck is up with the rain? It's like a fucking storm!"- He said looking through the window. -"But I sort of, like the rain anyway…"**

**Homework, hamburgers and rain got his mind refreshed and relaxed again, but there was something lost on him. That security about what he was exactly thinking, that facility of making fast decisions, it was, gone…**

… **That night, he had no sleep than just like two hours, the others, he just could think about how he lost his mind when he started noticing Tyler, that it just happened, magically, but it did change his life. **

**Another day, raining again, just as the day before. **

**Marcus thought he could kill his curiosity about Tyler, by investigating him a little bit more. But he didn't know how to do that! The guy had no MSN, no Facebook, and no nothing! Maybe he didn't even have a computer or a cell phone. Marcus sat on his place and looked beside him, the window wasn't there yet, how great… His friend Michael "the blonde" walked to him carrying his backpack, and then he placed it on the sit in front of Marcus.**

"**Heeeeeyyy maaann! What's up?"-He said as he leaned to be closer to Marcus.**

"**Hey, bro…"-Marcus said depressant.**

"**Hey, what's wrong? You sound like you didn't wake up at all…"-**

**Marcus opened his mouth to answer but a girl interrupted from Michael's back.**

"**That ass!"- She screamed giggling like a stupid retarded, staring at Michael who stand straight again.**

"**Heeeeeyyy Paula! What's up with you staring at my bootie?"-He said greeting the girl with a high five. Marcus made a fake silent laugh, as the brunette girl and the blonde noticed him being so quiet.**

"**Hey Paula! Don't stare at THAT ass! Michael's ass is of my property!" –said Michael's girlfriend, one of the MOST beautiful but retarded girls of the class.**

"**Yeah, I belong to Eliza!"- He said approaching to kiss his "GF" with love. Marcus could only stare amazed. He thought kisses where the biggest demonstration of true love, and it depended on how you kissed someone you say you "love" to determinate if you actually feel love for that person, and not just lust, passion or excitement.**

**They where French kissing, in front of Marcus, in front of Paula. Paula walked away angry, making sure to hit Michael with her blonde curly hair.**

"**That bitch…"-Eliza hissed. **

"**Nah, she is just being dramatic."-**

**Eliza and Michael walked away talking, and as they walked outside the door, Tyler was walking to the inside.**

"_**Psst, the creep is coming!"**_

"_**Wow, that stupid Paula, I was gonna talk to Michael about my little depression and she just screwed it up…" **_**–he thought staring at Tyler as the bell rang, and then everyone and the history teacher got in.**

**No one would understand, no one would listen, Marcus's thoughts made him depressed. He tried to forget about the hunger of curiosity he had for Tyler, he wanted to **_**kill **_**the curiosity or whatever was controlling him now. He had a lot of friends to hang out with and have a good time, but no one would actually understand what he wanted to express, he couldn't actually **_**understand**_** himself.**

**Day by day, He got to observe Tyler from his sit. The poor guy didn't even notice he was being watched, or at least that is what Marcus thought. Tyler was so thin! One of those really hot weather days, on physical education, Tyler took off his vest, his striped sweater, his extra t-shirt, his extra sweater, and he just kept his baggy school t-shirt. He was swimming in that t-shirt! His arms looked really skeletal, he looked so weak and fragile, but with all those clothes on, he looked like a normal person. **

**Marcus started to get lonely, he couldn't help but thinking of Tyler, and he forgot his friends a little, or maybe, they forgot him. He couldn't pay attention to what his friends said because he was too busy learning from Tyler's behavior.**

"**You are acting so weird" "You are being so quiet" "You look so depressed" "You should stop being so cold" But no one ever asked what was wrong with him. He tried to talk with Michael again, but he didn't know what to tell him. What he was thinking about Tyler exactly? Hate, only hate. Hate was the only thing he now felt for him. Curse him for messing with his mind. But Marcus was being irrational, how could he blame his feelings on someone he has never spoken to? It made no sense, but hating Tyler made him feel better. Hating the creep everyone else hates made him feel normal again, because thinking of Tyler like that wasn't normal, not for a boy, not for **_**him.**_

**But destiny was playing with Marcus, making him feel like hating Tyler more.**

**The cafeteria was just a big room on the school. Once you got inside, a ton of other people got inside too, they push you, they kick you, they step on your feet, they punch you accidentally, but the cafeteria was the perfect place to meet people, the cafeteria was how Marcus got friends. Some of them by running into him, others falling on his arms, others throwing his food at the floor accidentally, and even saving his ass from hitting the floor sometimes when he was going to fall. The cafeteria was also something that wasted a lot of time of the break, because you got to be fast and get inside, buy and get outside so you don't get trapped forever.**

**Marcus was on the entrance of the cafeteria, making his way to the sellers in the other side of the room. He was pushing people but suddenly, something crossed his sight, Tyler got pushed away and he was about to hit the cold, hard floor, in that second, Marcus's instincts reacted and he ran to save Tyler. He successfully caught Tyler when he was half-way to hit the floor. His heart beat fast as he could only stare right into Tyler's enormous and unexpressive grey eyes. They stayed in the same positions a few seconds, until Tyler started to stand back up and Marcus helped him. Marcus was still holding Tyler from his shoulders behind him. Marcus felt so nervous about looking at Tyler directly into his deep shiny eyes, it would have been better if he just left him fall, that's what he thought. Tyler turned himself a little to look at Marcus.**

"**Thanks."- He said with still no emotions. But with a little confused tone no one would ever notice on him. He stared at Marcus who was lost on his big beautiful eyes. -"But you can release me now, I am fine."**

**Marcus was still a little bit lost, Tyler noticed he was uncomfortable so he released himself as Marcus's arms moved slowly apart. **

"**Ok…"- was all Marcus could think about. Tyler broke their eyes connection as he walked away and got lost with the rest of the people there, Marcus never stopped staring at him as he walked away. **

"_**Ok? That's all you could think of?"**_

"_**What you wanted me to say? Something like, 'Don't worry babe, I can hold you in my arms' like if he was a girl? Or maybe, 'Watch out, dude! Be careful!' like if he was one of my friends?"- **_**He answered to the girly voice as he leaved the cafeteria. –"**_**I'll get back to buy something later…"-**_

**Marcus didn't noticed, but he was being followed all the way out of the cafeteria by Tyler's eyes, without having to turn his head to his left to see him leave, only with the eyes… Tyler found himself a little interested on Marcus now. Not too much, because he was just another random guy from the school, but a little bit. He got interested on him; because he didn't let him fall, even when he could save himself easy, Marcus caught him before that happened, others would naturally let him hit the ground, one less creep to steal their precious air with his not important life. Tyler started to notice easily when Marcus stared at him at any moment of the day, which was regularly often, but Marcus didn't had in count that TYLER actually noticed he was being watched by him. Tyler wanted to know why he was being observed, and he didn't feared Marcus enough to be afraid of being a stranger getting close to him. /End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Creep**

**Tyler went to school that day… with a scar on his face. No one took care of that, they just made fun of Tyler, not that he worried about that, when people started to bother him, he stayed quiet and ignored them; they eventually leaved him alone, as it happened that day. But when Marcus first saw Tyler with that scar, his heart beat faster as his breathing changed, and he couldn't hide it. He felt something weird deep inside him. Tyler turned his head a little from where he was sitting and looked at Marcus, like he did the past days to make sure Marcus was really looking at him. Marcus was actually staring at him with horror. Marcus, as mentioned before, felt something weird inside him, he was worried, he was **_**scared.**_** And not just that he felt scared, he felt awful founding himself worrying about Tyler like that, it was not like he was his best friend since always like Michael to worry about him like that, it wasn't normal to worry about someone who ignores your existence. But Tyler didn't ignored Marcus's existence, he was actually a little curious about him, because, Marcus was his total opposite, and Tyler decided he wanted to know how it was to be in the other side of life, how he could live in a totally different life. He got himself on a project, he was now investigating Marcus.**

**People where still making fun about Tyler's scar, but no one bothered to ask him what happened. Marcus was dying to ask him, he was really worried, but he wasn't going to be the first one to ask him, it would look as he actually cared about Tyler, he **_**did**_**, but he didn't wanted others to notice that. So, as everyone else, he ignored Tyler and his scar. He thought he wouldn't feel bad by doing that, it was not like anyone else cared about Tyler neither, but since his mind was confused thanks to him, and he managed to talk to him a little bit, it would feel wrong to have saved Tyler at the cafeteria and then don't care about him anymore, like it just randomly happened, with no importance or anything, but if he did the opposite, he would look interested on Tyler, and he didn't wanted anyone to know… All the day long, he couldn't take that worried face off, and that made Tyler feel happy, someone actually cared about him enough to be wondering what happened, if he was ok, but his curiosity couldn't be complete unless Marcus asked him face to face. He was waiting for that to happen. If it did, then Marcus would mean more to him; he would stop being a random guy and become someone to trust. Finally, someone to trust… The weather got really comfortable at that point of the day; everyone took off their sweaters and started to enjoy the sun warm. It was so comfortable even for Tyler, but he just kept his striped sweater and his school t-shirt under it. It was strange, even Tyler often took off his sweater a little bit when the weather was like that, Marcus realized by remembering years of knowing him without even talking to him. Now he thought about that, he has been on Tyler's same classroom for years! And he didn't even notice that until now! How depressing… Anyway, something had to be wrong, for him to not take his sweater off that day; maybe his face was not the only place where he had a scar…**

**Physical education was Marcus's favorite class, and it was time for it. All the class was running at the trainer's command, jumping, moving, stretching, and all the usual exercises they had to do. But Marcus noticed Tyler wasn't there with the rest. He was sitting on a bank just looking at Marcus, now he didn't even cared if Marcus caught him like that, he was **_**investigating**_** him, and he had to observe him anyway. They always had some free time once they were done with the exercises, so Marcus approached to Michael.**

"**Hey dude, what's up?" –said Michael giving Marcus a high five.**

"**Hey Michael, I was wondering if you would like to go buy something to eat before the break with me, Y'know, so we don't get crushed later…"- Marcus said trying to find some conversation before moving to something more important.**

"**Yeah, sure! Sounds like a good idea." –Michael replied smiling.**

**They walked away as they were talking about Michael's date with Eliza, you know, the stuff like: Oh yeah! I want the details! And other stuff, not like Marcus really cared about Eliza, he thought Eliza was too stupid for Michael, but Eliza made Michael happy, and he would please his friend with conversations like that one while he was still "in love" with Eliza. Even when that was the situation, Marcus couldn't pay much attention to Michael, who kept talking, and talking, and talking… Marcus remembered the point of making more conversation with Michael, to talk about Tyler, well, not that directly, if his friend said something while he mentioned something like: Hey and what do you think about gay love? That would be horrible if he felt disgusted by that and didn't accepted him for liking Tyler, because, he had to admit it, he liked Tyler a little. Tyler was such a creep, and that was exactly what made him more attractive than any girl with exaggerated body and a lot of hair spray, miniskirts and skinny blouses, a lot of makeup and a corrupted useless brain. But Marcus thought that for liking Tyler a little, he wasn't gay in such an explicit way, he was a normal boy with masculine hormones and liking for girls and not boys naturally, but it just happened that he liked Tyler, but that was it, the exception, if he could forget about Tyler, even if he didn't, he was still interested on the feminine body, but holding himself from **_**doing something**__**stupid, **_**he also focused in the personality and mentality of the girls he was interested by their bodies, but when he realized "too much curves and so less brain" He didn't wanted to get any closer, he didn't wanted a stupid girl that would do anything for a little romance, someone so devote and careless to give her life to someone who just wanted a short relationship fun…**

"**I have never been in love of a girl."- Marcus interrupted when his thoughts became stronger.**

"**What? You gotta be kidding me, you're 16 and you say you have never been in love?" –Michael replied amused.**

"**I'm not kidding! Who the hell in here feels with the heart and acts with the brain instead of feeling like fucking dogs in heat? Tell me! WHO!"**

**Michael stared at Marcus as if he just went to the church and got illuminated, he had no arguments to that, even he and Eliza felt love with their instincts and not truly by God's sake.**

"**No one, NO ONE EVER HAD, not that I know at least…" Marcus stopped walking as his friend did, his blue eyes went covered by water as he stared at the aqua ones, so much lighter and unique than his own blue eyes. –"C'mon, stop looking at me like that, it is not like you and Eliza where going to marry or something" –Michael stared angry at Marcus, and Marcus rage faded away.**

"**I am sorry…" –Marcus said as he realized he was being to mature for his playfully and childish friend. **

"**Do you have a crush on some girl?" –Michael said as he recovered himself as if nothing happened, that is what Marcus liked of him the most, when he understands the situation, everything is fine again for him. Marcus blushed as he thought of the question on his mind. **

"**Why would you ever think of that…" –Marcus said defensive. Michael gave a little smirk as his friend got nervous with that reaction.**

"**It's obvious, you're acting so weird and you change the theme of conversation suddenly to say something that makes sense inside your **_**weird**_** mind, you're distracted, you don't talk much as you always did, and I think you should go for that girl and have some fun, relax!" –Marcus stared at his friend with horror.**

"**What the hell?" –Marcus asked pushing his friend a little, Michael laughed.**

"**C'mon, dating girls is funny, you have fun with talking with someone about stupid love stuff as you said, but it's worth it, you relax and feel pleased with yourself because someone likes you, plus, since when you haven't dated someone?"**

"**Yeah… a long time… nah, whatever, I'll be fine, let's go buy something, I'm still hungry…" –Marcus said. Michael nodded smiling, and they walked again.**

"**Yeah! If you don't believe in love at least have some fun in your life!" –Michael said relaxed**

"_**Whatever? I'll be fine? You like Tyler! Why not make him YOURS?"**_

"_**Well…" –**_**Marcus answered the girly voice who he thought was gone already. "**_**… maybe it's because HE IS A FUCKING BOY AS I AM!"**_

"_**Pfft men, chill out… young love is just fun right? I thought you said that before, you regret it?"**_

**Marcus was getting angry, but he had to control himself so he wouldn't explode in front of Michael, so he chattered his teeth. **

"**That is so stupid…" –Marcus said with an evil smirk.**

"**Ha! If I'm stupid, then you are so weird Marcus!" –Michael laughed hitting Marcus arm a little with his elbow.**

"_**I agree with your sexy blonde friend, Marcus!"**_

"_**Ha, shut up, he has enough fangirls, he doesn't needs any imaginary ones…" –**_**Marcus thought as he smirked again.**

**When they entered the cafeteria, Tyler was there, buying chocolates with mint filling. Those where his favorites, he liked everything that had mint on it. Marcus got really surprised when their eyes met for a second, Tyler moved his face to see him a little while the seller was looking for change, Marcus stared into his big eyes, then to his scar. Marcus closed his eyes and looked away, Tyler returned his sight to the seller, who gave him his change with a smile.**

"**Thank you" –Tyler said leaning his head as a demonstration of gratitude, he put three of the circular chocolates on his pocket and started to unwrap one while walking away.**

"**Whoa, he is like a ghost, a few minutes ago, he was sitting in the gym!" –Michael said amused, Marcus only blushed; he had to say something that was eating him with curiosity.**

"**I wonder what happened to him, I mean, the scar on his face…" –Marcus asked blushing like a tomato.**

"**Oh really?" –Michael said, Marcus thought everything he had planned to say would get crashed by Michael's logic and that he wouldn't be able to deny he cared about Tyler, but cared like he was actually sad for seeing Tyler hurt.**

"**Nah, blood is something that attracts me, that's why I wonder what happened to him…" –Marcus said careless, so that way his friend would get those things entwined to the point he thought it was true, like always, Marcus always had the power of manipulating the truth to his advantage, it always worked.**

**Today was not an exception.**

"**Ah of course…" –Michael said as Marcus sighed in relief. "Y'know, that obsession of you with blood is kinda weird; when Eliza cut herself with paper by accident, you were staring at her hand like a zombie to a brain…" **

**They stared at each other for a second, and then they broke in laugh.**

**Marcus laughing inside his throat –"Like a zombie to a brain! You mean like: Uhhh! Blooooooddddd! I like blooooddddd! Haha!"**

**Michael was choking a little while laughing, as he used to do –"Yeah! Exactly! Haha"**

"**Ah…" –Marcus sighed. –"Let's just buy something…"**

**From the outside, leaning on a wall of the cafeteria, Tyler held his abdomen, near his ribs, and gave a small imperceptible moan of pain, then he carefully rubbed the scar on his face, that covered from the under of his left eye, to his chin, like if it was a tear of blood that came from his eye and stayed there, like a print. **

"**So he is attracted by blood…" –Tyler said to himself recovering from his pain. "Not necessary on me, how interesting… liar…" –Tyler walked away as he put a mint-chocolate on his mouth, letting it melt slowly as he enjoyed it. He for sure ****knew that Marcus interest on blood was an excuse to notice his scar, because the reaction he got from Marcus earlier, said it everything. He was afraid for seeing Tyler hurt, actually, but Tyler wasn't really sure of that, maybe Marcus was a kind person, starting from a few days ago, which made no sense, with that, he immediately threw away the idea, Tyler surprised himself with those thought as he licked his upper lip, he walked slowly trying to not hurt himself too much like he did trying to sneak up on Marcus, and he got back to his thoughts, he could be a good detective, not great, only good. But since he now knew Marcus was attracted by blood, he would somehow use that on his advantage, to make Marcus look at him even more, to make the silver head worry about him, he wanted to know how far he could go manipulating Marcus, without him noticing of course, but making Marcus try to get closer to him, so he wouldn't reject him, but wait to see how far Marcus would go to try get him, or at least to see his intentions on observing Tyler.**

**Tyler had his own reasons to Investigate Marcus now, Marcus showed an interest for him and that immediately made him shine above the rest, it's like, if Marcus have gone to a field of roses, and instead of picking a red one, picked a black one. But Tyler's theory was based and started because Marcus hasn't picked up the flower yet, maybe he wanted to make sure no one was watching, to make sure no one would find out he picked something different to the rest, he wanted to make sure that by picking the spiny flower he wouldn't hurt himself, or maybe he wanted to figure how to pick up the flower without scattering it's delicate petals, or maybe he didn't knew how to pick it up, or maybe he didn't wanted to choose something different even when he was interested on it, maybe, maybe, this, that, this reason, that motive, Tyler was confused, because he had many good options but he couldn't pick up just one, if he wanted to pick up **_**one**_**, it had to be the correct one, and for choosing correctly, he had to investigate more, he had to know what was floating on Marcus's mind…**

"_**How troublesome, these people can't get together! It is so simple, if I could only talk to Tyler, then he would do something on this situation, but I was told to help them without cheating! He knows nothing about Marcus's real interests; he himself doesn't know them well!"**_

**One thing Marcus actually loved about school, were the trips to the outside world, and it was getting to the end of the month; it was getting time to make one of those trips.**

**But this time, with no warning, it was going to be different, somehow.**

**Days later, Tyler's scar started to fade away, and by that time, there was no more necessity for Marcus to ask him what had happened, because days passed and his wound was disappearing, it didn't matter anymore. Still, Tyler stayed sit when they were on P.E, sometimes, when he walked, he stopped a second and held his abdomen a little, breathed deeply, and continued walking, Marcus was right then, he wasn't just hurt on his face, he was on his body, what was worse. **

**Marcus again resisted to show concerns about Tyler to him directly, but that made him feel horrible, and he didn't listened to the girly voice on his mind, that was trying to give him advice and help him, but Marcus was to focused on his own confusion, he wouldn't pay attention to tiny girly imaginary voices, so the girl inside Marcus, made her way out of his mind, and flew into Michael's brain, he looked to the sides surprised by the new feeling of being stalked, just how Marcus felt when he realized the girly voice knew all of his thoughts, Michael shook his head and got back to his opened notebook. Michael is a writer, no seriously, that little blonde, foolish hot bitch is a poetry writer, when he got himself inspired, he wrote such weird things only his best friend since ever could understand, Michael was happy because he knew he could count on Marcus if he wanted someone to understand him, and Michael could always understand Marcus even when he always thought Michael was helpless for him, but he was wrong. **

"_**Hello there."**_

**Said the calm and cheerful girly voice that passed from Marcus to Michael.**

"_**Oh hello mind, long time no hear you." **_**–Michael thought as he supposed his writer block was now playing with his mind.**

"_**Were you thinking of Marcus, hottie?"**_

"_**Yes, I am, I know there's something wrong with him, he has been acting weird and he stares at Tyler when I talk to him…" –**_**He chewed on the end of his pencil. -**_**"Oh, and nice of you calling me hottie, thanks."**_

"_**Maybe he likes Tyler, don't you think?"**_

"_**Marcus? Liking Tyler? Gay love sounds disgusting to mostly everyone, anyway, I enjoy yaoi… but Tyler? I don't think Marcus likes Tyler, why would he seem attractive to him? I'm way hotter and I don't have blue hair!" –**_**Michael thought as he put his fishy face on, the one he puts when he disagrees.**

"_**Whoa, you reacted better than I thought! Marcus always rejected the idea of yaoi, but, wait, you actually enjoy it?"**_

"_**Yeah, but I don't like that in fan fiction it's always like: He boy, I like you, and the other guy is like: Oh yeah, me too, let's have sex. No! That's a horrible way to start a relation, that's not what I want for Marcus…" –**_**Michael thought as he looked at Tyler solving a math problem in front of the class room.**

"_**But Tyler is way different than other boys, don't you think?"**_

"_**Hn, you're right, maybe Tyler wouldn't try to hurt Marcus or something…" –**_**Michael answered as the teacher pat Tyler in the head for solving such a big math problem, Tyler whispered a thank you and shuffled to his seat.**

"_**You know, I am more worried for Tyler than for Marcus, I mean, he is a big boy and he can protect himself, but look at Tyler, he is so easily hurt…"**_

"_**Yes…"- **_**Michael covered his mouth in a silent gasp, he realized something important. –**_**"That's what Marcus thinks of Tyler, that's why he told me he wondered what had happened to him, and he covered it up with his weird attraction for blood, he really likes Tyler! That's why he tried to hide it from me!"**_

"_**Oh yeah! So blondes aren't all stupid, right?"**_

"_**You bet!" –**_**Michael smiled. –"**_**And to make my friend happy again… I have to help him get Tyler!"**_

"_**Yeah! That's right!"**_

"_**But… **_**-He chewed on his pencil again. "**_**How the heck am I going to do that…?"**_

"_**I have no idea…" /**_**End of chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Wine red**

**The blonde started to think as he wrote slowly, trying to enjoy every word he was writing, every sentence, every emotion put in every single letter, the emotion a good writer has when getting inspired, and now, Marcus was Michael's inspiration. He read it again with his mind, and he could feel the smile of the girly voice inside him.**

"_**If you're going to stick up with me and help me, I should give you a name, girly voice…" –**_**Michael thought as he scratched his chin.**

"_**A name? Really?" **_

"_**Yes, even though I have no clue in how to name you… I know! - **_**Michael thought with a big smile. – "**_**I will call you 'yaoi fangirl' as you are actually a fan of yaoi, and I suppose you are a girl…"**_

"_**Eeer… all right" –**_**The girly voice wasn't supposed to reveal that Marcus used to call her 'voice', because she was something like a spirit that flies around young minds, helping them reach their happiness, but she couldn't reveal that, she had to make people think she was part of their imaginations.**

"_**Sorry, I'm not good at giving names…" -**_**Michael thought sinking on his seat.**

"_**Nah, that's ok, thanks, hottie!"**_

**Michael smiled to himself as he admired the poem he had written, then, the teacher got everyone's attention by hitting the blackboard with a ruler.**

"**Guys, now we are about to finish today's class, I want to give you an advice"**

**Everyone smiled; they knew what she was talking about, the monthly trip.**

"**The monthly trip for your class is going to be to…" –she said reading a piece of paper. –"…An open roses field, close to the ends of the city."**

"_**A rose field? Seriously? SERIOUSLY!" –**_**Marcus thought as he saw himself disappointed, he thought they were going to an interactive museum, maybe a theme park or something, but a rose field? He was so disappointed.**

**Tyler gave a little smile to himself, because Tyler actually preferred every activity on the outside when the weather was fresh and the sun wouldn't burn his pale skin, ruin his grey eyes or his blue hair, he only took his sweater off at school, when he had sun screen all over his flesh and the weather was really hot, but in exception for that, he enjoyed the scent of fresh air and pure nature, the idea of a field of roses pleased him really much, he could just sit somewhere and breathe the air beautifully scented like fresh roses, and just enjoy his peace.**

"_**A field of roses… how romantic…" –**_**Michael sighed lovely. **

"_**That's perfect! You can get those mind-blocked guys together at last!"**_

"_**But, I'm not completely sure if Marcus does actually like Tyler, I will have to ask him…"**_** –Michael concerned.**

"_**If you ask him, wouldn't he hit you or something?"**_

"_**Yeah, he would probably get mad at me… but he is my friend, and I have to help him discover the mysteries inside him…"-**_

"**Oh, but, your tutoring teacher, Professor Sid will take care of you, and he has a project for you to do during the trip, but I will let him tell you guys by himself"**

"**Hell no!" –Eliza screamed. "First, we are going to a freaking rose's field, and now we have to work there?"**

**Mostly everyone agreed with Eliza's reaction and they started to complain with each others.**

"**I don't see what's wrong with that, Marcus" –Michael told him turning around to see him.**

"**A trip is supposed to be done to relax us and let us have fun, not work like any other day at school!" –Marcus replied angry.**

"**At least we won't be working inside the walls of this prison." –Michael always positive and convincing.**

**Marcus remained silent to think of a good response. –"Shut up…" –He didn't found any.**

**Michael smiled and looked back forward.**

"**Kids! Stop it!"**

**No one put attention.**

"**Hey! It's is not MY fault so don't complain it while science class!"**

**She was right, so everyone just shut up and looked to the blackboard angrily, but Tyler was just confused. What was wrong with that? Working on the outside breathing fresh new air sound pretty good to him.**

**The bell rang and the science teacher left the room. Unfortunately for Professor Sith, it was his turn to get in there with his class…**

"**Good luck, and sorry!" –The science the teacher laughed at Sid and leaved. **

**The young teacher swallowed heavily, and then got inside the class room.**

"**Hello everyone" –He said nervously, everyone stayed quiet and stared angry. -"Heh, so I suppose you heard about our next trip, right?"**

"**Why a rose field, professor?'**

"**Yeah, why not something like the city park, a museum or something?"**

"**Yeah we don't like that"**

"**Yes it sounds boring"**

**When everyone started complaining again, Michael looked at Marcus with a cute sad doggy face, to convince him to say something the rest would agree with.**

"**Fine"- Marcus sighed. "Hey!" -he shouted so everyone and the nervous teacher would listen. –"That's not a bad idea, the teacher always gets us out to keep us happy and working, and we don't know on what we will work yet, shut up and let the teacher talk!"**

**Everyone stayed quiet, Marcus orders were law, and no one should break the law. Ever. Tyler felt a bit impressed.**

"**T-thanks Marcus…" –The teacher said playing with his fingers. –"Well, what we are going to do, is go to the field of roses, stay there for two and a half hours as a normal trip lasts, and you will need to bring a notebook, a folder with paper, or anything you can draw on, because as a tutoring teacher, I want you to release and express every emotion eating your soul, I want you all to go there, and draw something that releases your hearts!" –He said cheerfully now. –"don't worry, once you finish your drawing you can have fun and play and hang out the rest of the time you have left."**

**Everyone felt better now they knew what it was about, Tyler smiled, drawing was his passion.**

"**But…" _Michael said standing up. –"When is it going to be? I heard it will rain on Thursday next week, we always go on that day."**

"**Oh don't worry; we will do it on Friday!"**

"**Next week or tomorrow?" –Marcus asked as Michael sat down.**

"**Well…" –the teacher said searching on his agenda. –"Tomorrow."**

**WHAT?**

"**Oh and I will assign you all a partner so you don't get lost alone or something."**

_**WHAT!**_

**So, everyone got a partner, except for the first four of the list, and the last four of the list, Professor Sith partnered his class starting from the between, what a weird way, Marcus thought, but his eyes opened when he realized this: He was the last on the list because his surname started with 'Z', it was Zabane, and he was going to be with, the one which surname started with 'Ac'… and that was… Tyler Acero.**

"_**Ooooh! They were paired together oh my God!" –**_**Said the girly voice inside Michael's mind.**

"_**This makes things a lot easier!" **_**–Michael thought smiling a little.**

**Marcus was freaked out and he looked slowly to his right to see if Tyler's expression was the same as his, he wanted to know if Tyler, no, he wanted to know THAT Tyler didn't agreed with that, he wanted Tyler to say no and stay away, but what he saw, was a creepy fake smile looking at the teacher and nodding. When the teacher moved to his desk again, Tyler's smile disappeared and with that emotionless look, he turned to look at Marcus, he knew Marcus would be freaked out –he was- and he wanted to see that to please himself. Marcus didn't remembered, but when they were kids, Marcus always bothered Tyler, giving him black eyes, bubblegum in the hair, stealing his treats, ruining his drawings, and that is why Tyler got interested on Marcus, because now he didn't remembered their past, he was acting different with him, and that fascinated Tyler. Tyler didn't hate Marcus when they were kids, but still, he just ignored Marcus and let him release his childish rage with him, he didn't care, he didn't even care of himself enough to defend from any abuse. Tyler smiled at Marcus after staring at him a minute, with that creepy, scary smile of his.**

**Marcus trembled and swallowed heavily. –**_**"What is going on? Why is Tyler looking at me like that?**_** "- Marcus had no idea, but then the creep returned his sight to the front, his devilish smile disappeared.**

"**Did… did you see that?" –Marcus asked Michael. Marcus was still freaked out and Michael could only make fun of him. Michael started to laugh.**

"**What are you laughing about!" –Marcus said angry with a killer stare and a serious voice tone.**

**Michael stopped laughing.**

"**Sorry, see what… Oh…" –He said following the stare of Marcus's eyes. –"What? Tyler? What's wrong with him?"-**

**There was silence in their conversation while they could hear the other people talking. Marcus stopped looking at Tyler end he returned to Michael.**

"**He looked at me funny… he knows I don't want to be his partner, and that made him happy…"-Marcus said with a hint of anger.**

"**Why you don't want to be his partner?"-**

"**Because, I don't like him… his presence makes me angry… his attitude makes me so mad…"-**

"**Attitude? You know him from before?"- Michael asked curious, eyes shining.**

"**Well, I guess but, I never got close to him, now I do, he creeps me out and he makes me angry!"-**

"**Then stay away from him, if that's what you **_**really**_** want…"-Michael was teasing Marcus. Marcus looked confused and tired from all that, the bell rang, everyone took their backpacks and leaved.**

"**Anyway, we can keep with this conversation at your place; we were going to hang out there, right?" –Marcus asked not so convinced of being with Michael right now.**

"**If you still want to, sure…" –Michael had discovered the depressive part of his friend's problem. He was discovering the reason why Marcus had been depressed the past days.**

"**My parents are out." –Michael said opening the door with his keys, hanging from them, there was a Mario-type-of green mushroom and a wind waker Link as key chains. Marcus had gifted the Link one to Michael on his birthday. He felt nervous as they got inside the house, it was clean and boring, the opposite for Michael, well, the part of being boring. Marcus couldn't breathe properly, because his blood was heating up and his eyes were becoming watery, he was some kind of worried for himself, if Michael didn't choose his words properly, he would end up fighting with him, he knew that very well, also Michael did. Marcus was so stressed, he was tired of thinking of Tyler, but his best friend seemed to try to talk about him more. What did he think? Maybe he suspected Marcus and Tyler were linked somehow, that something has been happening between them. Maybe they had met before or something. They both sit; Michael stood up a second after to get his friend some water. Marcus's eyes were about to break in tears, those new found feelings were eating him from the inside, and that hurt, that hurt really badly. Michael knew his friend since long ago, so he knew there was something wrong with him, he knew Marcus had "an arrow on his throat" so he decided to give him water. Marcus's reactions got trapped inside him, as he couldn't do more than blink and nod a little when he received the water. He gave it a gulp. Michael stared at the T.V. in front of them, he sat in that position next to Marcus, he looked up, to the roof, and Marcus was lost in his glass of water, down close his lap. Michael's eyes moved to Marcus, face still at the front. Marcus gave another gulp, closing his eyes, he finished with half of the water. **

"**Then…" –Michael tried to be careful. –"…You just want him away from you, is that so?"-**

"**Yes, but I don't know why."-**

"**You don't need to give me a reason, you want him far from you that's it," –Said that Marcus turned his gaze to Michael, face still down. **

"**No, that is not it. I want a reason for myself to hate him, it doesn't convinces me hating him just like that…" –Marcus gave another gulp.**

"_**May I say: Maybe you feel something different to hate?" –**_**Michael asked to yaoi fangirl.**

"_**No, he will start to avoid Tyler and they will never end up together!"**_

"_**But, I don't care, if he doesn't wants to be with Tyler, then he doesn't like him, I can't make him **_**love **_**Tyler, he would end up tired of me…" –**_**Michael covered his mouth with his hand, then he moved it to his eyes, he didn't wanted to see Marcus right in that second.**

"_**You may not believe me, but they were meant to be together, even if it's for a while, but they have to, that's why I'm here…"**_

"_**What are you, then? Why are you sure of that?"-**_

"_**I… I underestimated you… I thought you were impulsive and do everything that crossed your mind… but you think too much just like Marcus…"**_

"_**What are you…?" –**_**Michael's head started to hurt, he gave a small moan of pain, all that thinking, all that trouble he got himself in, just by trying to make a yaoi fangirl happy, that now said "MxT" had to happen, would he help her do that? Was that really necessary?**

"_**It... it doesn't matter, I know the key of **_**Marcus's happiness**_**, and if he doesn't get it, he will live with the pain he has now forever**_**."**

"_**If something happens to Tyler,**_** Marcus will suffer forever since then. **_**You can't love someone and then forget that person, he will get hurt if he gets with Tyler too, Tyler's cold heart might make Marcus give up… and so…"-**_

"_**Stop it. That is why I am here, that is why you are here. Believe it or not, Marcus's existence is necessary as Tyler's, really much I mean, that's why we have to solve this puzzle so it fits conveniently for everyone. Once it's solved, I'll vanish."**_

**Michael still didn't knew what to say, maybe it was better to stay quiet.**

**Tension grew up; Marcus put the empty glass away and relaxed in the coach. **

"**Do you want to go to my room?" -Michael asked, Marcus barely heard what he said thanks to his distracted mind.**

"**Ah, yes…"-**

"_**What are you going to tell him now?"**_

"_**Nothing." –**_**Michael and Marcus walked through the corridor to Michael's room. Michael opened the door and got inside first.**

"_**Nothing? Why not? You should try to fix this not leave it!" **_

"_**Hey, shut up, **_**Navi**_**. I know what I'm doing now, I have to get him relaxed or he will start a fight." –**_**They both sat on the bed, Michael turned on his T.V. with the remote control.**

"_**N… Navi?"**_

"**Do you want to play Kingdom Hearts 2?" –Michael asked getting closer to the PS2 on the floor. Kingdom hearts was a connection between Michael and Marcus, they loved the story, and the music made their hearts release, a beautiful and awesome game, absolutely. When one lost a battle, the other one took the controls, and vice versa. **

"**Sure" –Marcus answered cheering up a little. Michael knew he had to wait until things started to cool down more, so he could keep talking in peace.**

"**You can start, we left it on the Mulan part, I'll go get an orange. – Marcus wasn't sure why, but Michael LOVED oranges, and everywhere he had one close, he would take it and eat it. He could eat a lot of them without stopping. –Do you want something? More water or anything else?"**

"**Hn, no thanks, I'm fine." –Marcus started playing.**

"**All right." –Michael left to the kitchen.**

"_**I should not bother him more…"-**_

"_**But you have to touch that point; if you leave it he will forget it."**_

"_**I know him more than you do, if he wants to tell me, he will. I just have to wait. When he tells me, then I'll help him." **_**Michael took a big juicy orange on his hand, he squeezed it a little, smiled and went back to Marcus.**

"**Cool, I'm about to open a new road, now we can go further."-**

"**That sounds sooo suggestive…" –Michael said blushing a little, he sat beside Marcus on the bed and started to peel the orange with his nails cut like claws with black polish. Totally not gay, but, fabulous.**

"**What the fuck Michael! What are you thinking of!" –Marcus screamed between laughs.**

**Michael laughed hysterically. –"Ha! Shut up and keep going don't pay attention to the pervert over here!"-**

**They both broke in laugh so hard Marcus had to pause the game, when they were finished, Michael looked at Marcus with a big smile, and Marcus answered with a smirk.**

"**And to think minutes ago I thought you were about to cry… I'm glad I can make you feel better."-**

"… **Thanks…" –Marcus said with a shy smile. They stared at each other in an awkward silence moment.**

"**And what now? We kiss?" –Michael said starting to laugh again.**

"**What! No shut up!" –Marcus said laughing. He continued the game as they stopped laughing and just had a big smile. Both stared at the monitor. **

"**Ok, it's open, now it's my turn" –Michael took the control and started to play.**

"**Michael…" –Marcus started to say shyly.**

"**Yup?"-**

"**I think… I think of Tyler too much…"-**

**Michael gave himself a little smirk. That was what he wanted to hear.**

"**And… lately, that's why I want to avoid him… I don't want to like him…"-**

"**Why not?"-**

"**Tyler is a cold person, if he rejects me… I'll probably be lost in my feelings…"-**

"**You don't want to get hurt…"-**

"**It's not just that, I could end up beating him."-**

"**You just have to control yourself."-**

"**I don't know if you have noticed, I have little auto control, and I can lose it quickly."-**

"**But, you try to back yourself to not hurt the ones you care and worry about, you just have to get in a deeper relation with him, so instead of breaking your patience, he will give you tranquility." –Michael's words opened Marcus's eyes; that was completely true, Michael knows him very well, he is his best friend.**

"**But I am not sure, I'll do **_**anything**_** to get him to like me, and if he rejects me I'll get really mad at him. This is the first time I have to fight for something, since everything I have has come to me by itself, and I won't fight for something I won't get." –Marcus said as Michael paused the game. Michael gave Marcus a slice of his orange while eating one. Marcus stared at the fruit and then back to Michael.**

"**If he likes you, you don't have to fight."-**

"**If he doesn't, then it's useless to fight"-**

"**But, maybe he hasn't known you enough to like you, so you just have to get him closer and he will respond, in a positive or a negative way, but if you don't try, you'll never know…"-**

"**Thanks, but no thanks. If I feel like doing something I will do it, there's no pressure, right? **_**We **_**still have a lot of time…" –Marcus ate his slice of orange.**

"_**No, he has to do something quick, Michael, I'm telling you! Don't waste much time! Please, I'd hate to have had a chance to make things right and think I just sit there **_**watching every star fall from the sky"**

"_**It's ok just for now, now it's clear for him, he likes Tyler there's no need to hurry that much." **_**–Michael thought putting half of his orange in his mouth; Marcus admired the ability of his friend when he ate oranges. They continued playing.**

"**You're right, that's just fine, do as you want" –Michael said with a smile. /End of chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Chasing cars**

**Everyone was boarding the bus for the trip, with books, pencils and erasers in hands. Everyone was afraid of not being able to draw properly, so they were just making fun of the purpose of the trip, they would draw a butterfly, a rose, a tree, anything easy and quick to draw, so that way they could use the rest of the time to have "fun" somehow in that place. Marcus sat alone in the row to the right, next to the window. He would have sit with Michael like always, but he was not his partner, and he had that chance to get a little used to Tyler's company. Tyler never minded on where he had to sit, it was usually a place where no one else was sitting, because he knew that if he sat next to someone, that person would get away, and he didn't wanted to deal with embarrassment. But that day, was different, he looked for an empty spot somewhere, but when he was passing beside Marcus, he was stopped.**

**Tyler gasped because Marcus was holding him from his belly; he had never been **_**touched**_** before in a **_**gentle **_**way, not **_**intentionally**_**. **

**Tyler stared at Marcus with those open and surprised eyes of him, since that moment, he could no longer keep his unexpressive look, Marcus's touch was enough for him to have a reaction, to have emotions, to **_**express**_** emotions.**

"**What? Won't you sit with me?"-Marcus didn't want to act like a gentle man, and say something like: would you like to sit with me? If he wanted to get Tyler, he had to **_**make**_** that happen, not ask and probably get a 'No'.**

**Tyler nodded, but he knew that wasn't enough as an answer to Marcus.**

"**Would… would you mind on letting me be by the window? I suffocate easily…"-**

"_**How cute…" **_**–Marcus thought. -"Nah, pass above me."-Marcus said careless.**

"**Eeer… ok."-**

**Marcus was surprised Tyler didn't ask him to move, he just obeyed Marcus, passed above him and sit next to the window. Tyler had a sketchbook with spiral, within the spiral there was a pencil with an eraser on one end fastened to it without falling. For Marcus's surprise, the pencil was blue instead of yellow. Tyler had a black Death Note shoulder side bag, with a cute image of chibi "L" with the gothic letter L next to it. Tyler introduced the sketchbook on the back pack and looked at Marcus's lap, where his folder filled with paper and his normal yellow pencil was.**

"**Would you like me to carry that in my backpack for you?" –Tyler asked gently.**

"**Ah, sure." –Marcus answered handing Tyler his folder and pencil. –"Thanks"- Marcus noticed that Tyler's back pack looked almost full inside, like if it had something else inside.**

"**Oh well guys, now everyone is aboard, I hope you have something to entertain yourselves with, because it's going to be a loooong road!"-**

"**Naw!"**

"**Ahh damn!"**

"**Why!"**

**Tyler smiled pleased, he loved that kind of trips, where he could see outside and enjoy the breeze and the view, it was so relaxing and peacefully, and that feeling of **_**happiness**_** was going to last for long. **

"**You do know my name, right?" –Marcus asked rudely, maybe Tyler didn't care about him enough to remember his name!**

"**Yes, Marcus Zabane. You know mine?"-**

"**Yes, it's Tyler." –Marcus thought looking for something to break the ice between them, their conversation until now was really cold and traditional, and he wanted to get more reactions from Tyler, since he had never seen him show any.**

"**Tyler…" –Marcus started slowly, to not press Tyler too much.**

"**Yes?"-**

"**W… What happened to you?"-**

"**Huh? What do you mean?"-**

"**I'm talking about your scar…"-**

"**Oh, it's from a little accident that I had, it's nothing to worry much though, but **_**thanks for your concern." **_**–Tyler returned his sight to outside the window, and that way he couldn't see how flushed Marcus was. '**_**Thanks for your concern'…**_** Was he that obvious? He had to fix that.**

"**Is not that I concern too much, I'm just curious since I'm attracted to blood." –He said nervously, Tyler smiled with that creepy and scary look of his, but Marcus received it different, like a normal, well, not normal, but **_**cute **_**smile. Marcus smiled back for a second, and then returned his sight to the floor. The bus started moving, and they were heading to the first traffic lights. Marcus was a little sad he didn't take anything with him to be entertained while they were on the trip. Michael got paired with Eliza, oh destiny. They were sitting right behind Marcus and Tyler, but since they were together they would forget about the world around them, and just enjoy each other's company. How romantic. **

**Bleh…**

**Tyler was looking out the window, there was a little breeze hitting his face, the weather wasn't too cold, but it was calm and fresh. Tyler seemed to be relaxed and quiet, Marcus stared at him carefully, how Tyler's blue hair moved with the air. It wasn't a quiet trip, though; everyone was talking with their respective partners, eating, playing videogames, listening to music, even sleeping, but Marcus could only stare at Tyler and admire his rarity, and Tyler was only enjoying the view and the relief he felt. Suddenly, Tyler looked at Marcus. Marcus quickly tried to hide his sight looking at the floor.**

"**Would Marcus like something to eat?" –Tyler said with no facial expressions, since he was more relaxed, he could back himself at smiling at Marcus since he didn't wanted to admit he enjoyed his company.**

"**Ah… s-sure… like what?" –Marcus answered trying to hide how surprised he was by Tyler's sudden start of conversation. Marcus also found cute the way Tyler used pronouns. **

"**I have fruit, sandwiches, cookies, burritos and juice boxes; I also have chocolates with mint filling, Nerds, and potato chips." –Tyler said checking inside his backpack. So that's why it looked so heavy, it had a LOT of food inside. **

"**Whoa, you came prepared, didn't you?"-**

"**Yes, since I supposed Marcus would come with nothing else than his work materials, I took the liberty of taking twice of the amount of food. I am right then, so, what would Marcus like to eat?"-**

**Marcus was a little surprised by how offensive and intense Tyler's words were. He felt a little offended since Tyler recalled that he **_**supposed **_** that Marcus was irresponsible enough to not care of his needs, he was, but it was hard to admit it.**

"**Uh… you didn't have to worry…"-**

"**It's ok; I don't want Marcus to be starving when I could have helped him. What would Marcus want to eat?"-Tyler was so insistent, but he was offering something to Marcus, if he rejected it, then he would not offer him more, and he would reject Marcus as well.**

"**Uh, potato chips…"-**

**Tyler handed Marcus a bag of Cheetos puff, those were Marcus's favorites, he was surprised he and Tyler had that same like. **

"**Marcus doesn't mind sharing, right?" –Tyler said opening the bag. Marcus nodded. **

**Tyler took the first potato and ate it slowly, biting it from the start to the end, Marcus looked nervously at the bag filled with chips, and he took one. They both started eating in silence, Tyler looking to the outside again, and Marcus tried to do it as well. It was a nice view, grey sky, trees, flowers, mountains… and a soft looking blue hair. **

"_**Damn how much I would like to touch it…" **_**–Marcus thought eating more chips, accidentally, Marcus's and Tyler's hands found together trying to enter the bag of chips at the same time, Tyler turned to see him as he put his hand away. Marcus stared at the pair of grey eyes almost sweating in embarrassment.**

"**Sorry." –That was all Tyler needed to say. He waited until he heard Marcus start chewing and then he moved his hand to the bag again. Marcus was a little paralyzed, the touch of Tyler's hand was cold like ice, he felt his own hands and realized they were a little cold due to the weather, but they were still warmer than Tyler's. How was Tyler that cold? But then Marcus looked closer, there was nothing under his sweater other than a skinny brown sweatshirt. Marcus had a black sweatshirt as well, under his green t-shirt with the "Triforce" on it, and he had a grey jacket with red lines over it. **

"**Aren't you cold?" –Marcus asked making the empty bag of chips a ball.**

"**No" –Tyler said taking the trash and putting it inside his backpack.**

"**Al right…"-**

"_**His words are too rude and cold… I will have to get used to that kind of answers..."-**_

**Tyler took out his Ipod; he put his headphones around his head and turned it on. Marcus could see he was listening "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. He had heard that song before, and that reminded him of his understanding of love. It was completely true. His thoughts were vanished when he felt a cold air stream hit his face.**

"**Could you please close the window? I'm freezing…" –Marcus said pretending a hint of anger. Tyler didn't say anything, he started to take off his sweater, Marcus's eyes almost popped out of his face. Why was he doing that? Tyler only had his brown sweatshirt now, he covered Marcus with his sweater carefully, Marcus was really disconcerted, that move of Tyler took him as a surprise. **

"**I hope that works, since I don't want to close the window." –Tyler said opening his backpack again. **

"_**So warm… but his hands are cold though…" –**_**Marcus thought rubbing his face a little with Tyler's sweater, he sniffed it a little while Tyler was still searching inside his backpack. –**_**"It, smells good… like… rain…?"- **_

"**Eat this, they're still warm enough." –Tyler said handing Marcus an unwrapped burrito.**

"**You… you didn't have to unwrap it for me you know…" –Marcus said shyly and a little blushed.**

"**Ah, don't pay attention to that, please." –Tyler said looking back to the outside. Marcus gave a good amount of bites to the burrito. Tyler started to whisper. –"**_**If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world…"-**_

"_**Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life…" **_**–Marcus whispered and then took the final bites of the burrito. Tyler looked at Marcus with owl-looking eyes; it was so creepy Marcus gasped.**

"**You know the lyrics?" –Tyler asked quietly, he wasn't able to show surprise nor happiness, since he didn't know how to do that, he had never felt like that, or at least, just a little few times. **

"**Oh, yes, I do." –He said getting rid of the wrapping of the now non-existence burrito. Tyler gave Marcus a creepy smile. Marcus smirked to Tyler, who looked back at the outside and smiled for himself, Marcus huddled with the sweater of Tyler, and inadvertently, he fell asleep.**

"**Marcus." –Tyler said poking Marcus in the face. Marcus groaned. –"Wake up. We are almost there."-**

**Marcus opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were Tyler's big eyes. Marcus was blushed now. –"O-ok… just… don't appear like that in front of me…"-**

"**Sorry" –Tyler said, Marcus took off Tyler's sweater and gave back it to him.**

"**Thanks" –Marcus said to Tyler, Tyler just smiled.**

**Everyone got out of the bus, Tyler carried his backpack with him.**

"**Ok guys, you can go explore now! Don't get too far! OH! And don't forget to draw!"-**

**Everyone ran away like crazy, except for Marcus and Tyler. Marcus looked at Tyler, he looked back, then they started to walk, Tyler following Marcus right behind him**

"**Oh! I'm so proud of those two… they finally are getting along!" –The professor Sith said to himself, since he remembered that years ago, Marcus always abused of Tyler. None of them remembered, but Professor Sith was once their teacher, long ago.**

"**It looks as if it is going to rain…" –Marcus said trying to make conversation.**

"**Indeed" –Tyler limited himself to say. It was no use; Marcus thought he would never be able to know personal information about Tyler. But then, Tyler started to speak. –"Where will Marcus stop to draw?"**

"**Wherever you want to." –Marcus said careless. **

"**Oh." –Tyler sighed looking around. -"There?" –Tyler was pointing to a large rock that could be used to sit, in front of it there was a beautiful little swamp surrounded by white roses with red spots, as if they were covered in blood.**

"**Oh! That's a good idea."-**

"**Uh… sure…?" –Tyler didn't know how to take a compliment. Marcus took Tyler from his hand and pulled him towards the rock to sit on it. **

"**Do you need help on climbing to that thing?" –Marcus offered since Tyler was still trying to get on the rock.**

"_**Stop playing stupid, Tyler, you act like a girl…" –**_**Tyler thought shaking his head. –"No thanks, I can."**

**Both climbed to the rock, Tyler took out his sketchbook and Marcus's folder and pencil. They were sitting looking to opposite directions; their backs were almost rubbing against each other, with an un-careful move of Marcus, he pressed his body against Tyler, who almost fell off. –"Oh! Sorry!"**

"**What will Marcus draw?" –Tyler asked sitting in a lotus position.**

"**Hum, something that releases our souls, hearts whatever he said, what could it be… you know what **_**you **_**will draw?" –Marcus took the liberty of reclining on Tyler's back, Tyler smiled.**

"**Now I do." –Tyler opened his sketchbook and started to draw what looked like hair, with a round form, a strong chin, a smirk, a nose, two killer eyes, with a trust-full look. Tyler was drawing Marcus, without him noticing. **

"**Tyler…" –Marcus was about to make a mistake. He was going to ask Tyler to be his friend, but that way, Tyler would look at him as just a friend for the rest of their lives.**

"**Yes?" –Tyler said, Marcus was about to talk but a rain drop hit Marcus on his head, another one hit Tyler's drawing hand.**

"**Oh no! It's about to rain!" –Marcus said getting off the rock, Tyler climbed off it too. Tyler immediately saved his drawing on his backpack and so Marcus's stuff. It was raining loudly and both were already soaking wet.**

"**Where to hide! Where to hide!" –Marcus screamed looking around.**

"**It's ok, rain won't kill us." –Tyler said.**

"**Well it won't do THAT but we will get sick!" –Marcus grabbed Tyler from his arm again and started to run heading to a tree. **

"**Ow, stop, I can't run!" –Tyler said showing a little pain.**

"**What?" –Marcus stopped running. –"You gotta be kidding me!"**

"**See." –Tyler said raising up his sweater, showing his pale skin, even when Marcus thought Tyler looked so weak, closely you could see what a nice body he had. There was a purplish spot close to his ribs on the left, It was clear he got hit by something. –"I can't run I'm hurt."**

"**Come here" –Marcus said putting Tyler's right arm around his shoulder, Tyler thought he was going to help him walk, but then Marcus, with his right hand lifted up Tyler legs and carried him running to the tree. **

**Under the tree they had some protection now. Marcus laid Tyler carefully on the ground, while gasping a little. They both sat next to each other without saying anything, Tyler knew Marcus was going to ask him what had happened to him, and that was something that got him broken inside, too painful to reveal like that. He was right.**

"**H-how did you get hurt like that?"-**

"**That's not it…" –Tyler said shyly, Marcus stared amazed not only by Tyler almost getting naked in front of him, but for all the wounds Tyler had in the exposed parts of his body. There were scratches on his arms, scars on his back, scratches on his chest, purplish zones, it was like seeing someone coming out from a hospital, and his left arm was covered with pressure with bandages. –"That stops a recent bleeding I got… I'm fine though…"**

"**FINE?" –Marcus asked horrified. –"You look like a zombie and you say you're fine? How could you get hurt like this! Do you cut yourself or something? If you do, then what about the purplish skin? Did you fall or something?"**

**Tyler got scared and hid his head between his legs, Marcus was being too rude.**

"**I'm sorry… This is why you didn't take you sweater off in a long time, right?"-**

"**You noticed…" –Tyler said still hiding. **

"**You… hurt yourself…?" –Marcus asked biting his lips.**

"**No." –Tyler answered, giving a little moan of pain, the position he got was hurting him a little. –"Not at all though…"**

"**Lay here…" –Marcus said pulling Tyler's head onto his Triforce, uh, onto his chest. –"Then, why you are so hurt… who is hurting you like that…"**

"**I don't feel like telling you…" –Tyler said closing his eyes at the warm feeling of Marcus's wet flesh.**

"**Is it too bad?" –Marcus asked nervous about touching Tyler, and then he put his left arm around Tyler's shoulder carefully.**

"**Ah… not there, please." –Tyler said in pain. **

"**Sorry." –Marcus said removing his hand, then he just reclined it on the floor.**

"**I am not sure to tell you…"-**

"**Then **_**let's be friends**_**, so you can tell me all you want…"-**

"**If you want so" –Tyler said sniffing Marcus's wet sweater carefully, to examine the scent of Marcus. He sighed. –"I am fragile; Marcus, very fragile, and I get hurt easily. If you punch me, I will bleed and get terrible wounds, I might have a good body, but that is the result of encouraging the pain, for holding it to not show how fragile I am."-**

"_**Who **_**hurts you?" –Marcus asked still not satisfied. Marcus laid his hand on top of Tyler's head, he knew Tyler was afraid of telling him, so he wanted to comfort him by brushing his blue wet hair with his fingers.**

"**Oh, I like that…" –Tyler said sighing in relief, he was enjoying the way Marcus was grabbing his hair. –"I did not know how getting your hair touched felt."**

**Marcus sighed in relief too, he wanted to touch Tyler's hair since a long time, and he were now doing it just like that, but then he got back to earth. –"Tyler, I asked you something…"**

"**Oh…" –Tyler sighed after having absorbed Marcus's scent. –"You smell like mints, I like mints."**

–"**You won't answer, right?"- Marcus said taking the comment of Tyler as a distraction for him.**

"**I'll tell Marcus when I'm ready." –Tyler said sitting next to Marcus again, then he looked to the sky, Marcus did so as well. **

"**What are we going to do now… shall we wait here until the rain stops?" –Marcus said hoping the answer was a yes.**

"**We are still getting wet here, I'm sure everyone ran back to the bus." –Tyler said standing up slowly.**

"**And what if we stay for a while?" –Marcus asked with no intention of standing up. Tyler moved his gaze to Marcus confused. –"It's not like they will not notice our absences, plus, you can start telling me stuff about you."**

"**What does Marcus want to know about me?" –Tyler asked sighing a little angry; he wanted to leave the place now Marcus was pressing him with those questions. Tyler sat again carefully. **

"**Everything you want me to know, **_**friend**_**…" –There was an awkward silence between them, Tyler stared at Marcus like thinking: Seriously?**

"**I'm not like Michael." –Tyler said checking the covered wound on his wrist. It was not bleeding anymore, but it still looked fresh, it was a cut in the shape of a butterfly, but you couldn't appreciate it from all the blood. **

"**Is that… a butterfly?" –Marcus asked really disconcerted. –"You know you can get tattoos so you don't have to cut your flesh like that, right?"**

"**I'm not stupid." –Tyler said cold. Marcus swallowed and scratched his head. –"My father ordered me to do it last week, I denied, he hit me close my ribs, then he abused me, days later he gave me a razor, he told me to draw the butterfly before next week or that he would do the same but worse." –Marcus whispered a **_**sorry **_**while Tyler took a new clean pack of bandages from his backpack. **

"**You're doing it wrong" –Marcus told Tyler when he saw Tyler wasn't wrapping his arm properly. Tyler seemed down and disconnected, he couldn't believe Marcus wasn't disgusted when he told him his father abuses him (Let's say it for once, rapes), Marcus started to wrap Tyler's arm gently the way you are supposed to do it. –"See? This way is more effective, since when is your wound bleeding?"**

"**Since Tuesday." –Tyler said looking at his now wrapped arm; he covered it with his sweatshirt to hide it. **

"**What! And didn't it hurt you all those times I grabbed your arm?" –Marcus said biting his middle finger to stop himself from screaming.**

"**Not much, it's a minor pain, I barely feel it, but the punch on my abdomen does hurt me."-**

"**And the scar on your face? How did you get that one?"-**

"**So, is Marcus still trying to make me take these questions as your attraction to blood, or do **_**you**_** care about me?"- Marcus blushed deeply, his eyes were really open and you could see the beautiful aqua color under dark silver eyelashes. Marcus cared about Tyler a lot, but he didn't know if it was important to show it.**

"**If it makes you uncomfortable then ask things to me as well, that's what friends do." –Marcus said sitting in a relaxed position hoping Tyler would lie on him like when Marcus pulled him, but Tyler didn't, it was going to be impossible for him to do that by his own want, so Marcus had to do it, Marcus leaned on Tyler's lap gently, Tyler's pale face was now covered with a light pink color, Marcus also laid his hand on Tyler's leg, as delicate and gentle as a sweet touch, that was too much for Tyler, since he wasn't used to be touched, and it scared him that a touch so ridiculously innocent, made him feel so warm.**

"**Is it okay if I lay like this?" –Marcus asked supposing Tyler wasn't used to that kind of affection. **

"**I'm alright." –Tyler said closing his eyes. –"Should I brush your hair with my hands, rub your back or something?" –Tyler asked confused, Marcus started to laugh. **

"**Well, that's what couples do, and we are friends Y'know…"-**

"**But, I say it again, I'm not like Michael."-**

"**Shut up already."-**

"**Okay…" –Tyler said, Marcus was impressed; everyone else would have just said something rude. Marcus yawned.**

"**Marcus just took a nap in the bus, wasn't it enough?" –Tyler said; he started to rub Marcus's back softly.**

"**If you do that I will fall asleep." –Marcus said closing his eyes.**

"**Hum, this is so interesting…"–Tyler said exploring Marcus's back with his middle finger's nail scratching Marcus gently, Marcus gave a little pleasure moan when Tyler touched some weak spots from his back.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about… maybe you is right we should go to the bus" –Marcus said almost asleep, he wanted to see if his trap was working and he was actually convincing Tyler.**

**Tyler sighed –"It's ok to stay I suppose, and I don't want to go home… not now…" –Tyler said thinking of horrible things that would happen to him once he got home, his father would be there as every Friday, waiting for him…**

"**Why is it that you don't want to go home? You don't want to see your father?" –Marcus asked sitting and hugging Tyler from his side, Tyler looked away. –"What's wrong?" –Marcus asked Tyler looking at him; Tyler looked to the sky, so he wouldn't break in tears from seeing Marcus's eyes.**

"**That's not it…" –Tyler said trying to keep his cool. –"I never got this kind of affection…"-**

"**You don't like this?"-**

"**It's just that, I gave up on that since long ago… no one would show me any affection or be friendly, I just smile to people sometimes, and they look away…"-**

**So he did feel something, in the end. He would have liked to have friends and people who love him, but he couldn't due to his cold nature. Then add being creepy and weird looking… **

"**But, you don't dislike this…?" –Marcus asked Tyler while looking at his lips with the so big want of kissing him, but he had to stop himself or Tyler would run away.**

"**No…" –Tyler said very low. –"I find interesting how comforting it is to be hold…"-**

"**You are so cute…" –Marcus finally said to Tyler, he covered his mouth since he noticed his thoughts became words that he just spoke.**

"**I'm what?" –Tyler said really confused, he totally heard Marcus, but he couldn't believe it.**

"**Sorry for calling you cute, since you're a boy…"- Marcus said thinking that was the problem.**

"**What? No! That's not what I mean, I mean, really? You don't think I'm creepy?"- Tyler said with shiny eyes.**

"**No, I just said you're cute…"- Marcus said embarrassed.**

"**This is really weird… should I be thankful for this?"-**

"**Geez just let me embrace you like this and stop talking already…"-**

"**Does Marcus like me? Is that why you tried to get close to me and gather some information about me?" –Tyler asked in the feeling between being confused and amused. **

"**WHAT!" –Marcus asked blushing like a God damn tomato, if Tyler was accepting him that easily and without rejecting him, then it was his perfect chance.**

"**I am sorry, I took my expectations way too high." –Tyler said blushing. He magically started giggling inside his throat.**

"**Uh? Why are you laughing? I've never seen you laughing or being blushed like this…" –Marcus asked confused and looking at Tyler as if he was crazy. He kinda was.**

"**It's just, that something tickles inside me, and it feels funny, that's why I laugh." –Tyler said looking as cute as how ridiculously shy his words were.**

"**You really are crazy, Tyler" –Marcus said laughing a bit. From the distance, he saw Michael walking to them; he released Tyler because Michael's presence got him back to reality.**

"**Sorry to interrupt you guys." –He said shaking his hair that was soaking wet. Marcus stood up and gave a hand to Tyler to help him. –"Sith send me to look after you; he says we have to leave now it's raining…"**

"**Well, he took his time, we are already soaked." –Marcus said grabbing Tyler's backpack. Tyler looks at him with surprise. –"I'll carry this for you, so you can walk more freely." –Marcus said with a smirk that could melt ice.**

"**Oh, thanks, Zabane." –Tyler said blushing under the sight of the smirk. Michael smiled pleased.**

"**Zabane? Why do you call him by his last name?" –Michael asked confused, scratching his hair.**

**Marcus looked at Tyler, who started to walk to the direction he saw Michael coming, then Marcus and Michael followed, Michael leading. –"Oh it's because, I am used to call by their last name anyone who is dear to me, uhm, Marcus in this case." –Tyler said holding his abdomen, still blushed.**

"**Oh I see, that's really interesting." –Michael said trying to cover his eyes from the rain.**

"**Well thanks, Dalton" –Tyler said smiling creepily at Michael, Michael laughed happy. /End of chapter four.**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Chapter five (Part 1): Tyler's lament.**

"**NO FATHER! NOT ANYMORE!" –Tyler screamed crying, running out of the door of his house.**

"**COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" –His father ordered but was not obeyed. Tyler ran through the empty street, not knowing where to go, but running for his safety. Carrying nothing but the clothes he was wearing earlier at the trip. **

"**AH! I can't run…" He screamed with a pained expression, he assumed he was far enough from home to stop running, and he knew his father wouldn't follow him; he could walk painfully slow now. The sky was as grey as his eyes, the cold stream hitting his face was freezing his spirit, the lament song spinning on his mind breaking his heart, and his moans of pain destroying his concentration, all alone walking to save himself for the first time, if he would have been bleeding it would be the perfect scene for his death, but now he wanted to live, he didn't want his father to hurt him anymore, he didn't want to feel pain, he wanted to feel what he experienced with Marcus again.**

**Tyler was gasping begging his throat to catch some air, his eyes unfocused just making sure he wasn't running onto a car, his blue hair flying to one side with the stream of air. **

**It was like fading while walking. All of his wound were hurting him and pulsating, his hand holding his sweater tightly, his broken heart and body begging for comfort, he kept walking, while the rain started, swiping away his tears.**

**Marcus was walking home carrying a bag full of oranges when it started raining.**

"**Oh, perfect…" –He said as he took out his umbrella. The oranges were probably for Michael. The wind that crossed through him gave him the shivers, when he looked to the other side of the street, he saw Tyler, walking, he seemed hurt and scared, then Marcus noticed he was holding his abdomen, and remembered what he had told him earlier at the trip, everything about his father and such… Oh no…**

"**Tyler? Tyler!" He screamed when he saw Tyler fall on his knees. He didn't mind when he threw everything to the ground and ran across the street to help Tyler.**

"**I'll take you to my house, hold on Tyler." –He said picking up Tyler, his eyes tearing and his heart hurt. Tyler's eyes were searching for Marcus's desperately, he felt how he was carried away running by Marcus, he saw the gray storming sky for an instant, then everything, went blank, and the music came to an end.**

**Silence.**

**Absolute silence.**

**Tyler eyes opened slightly as he felt he was put on a chair.**

"**M-Marcus…?" –Tyler asked as he blinked and a figure appeared in front of him.**

"**Oh Tyler! Thanks God, how do you feel?" –Marcus asked Tyler while taking his temperature with his hand.**

"**I, I am fine…" –Tyler answered as he noticed he was at Marcus's house.**

"**Can you stand up?" –Marcus asked helping Tyler to stand from the chair.**

"**Yes, I think so…"- Tyler freed himself from Marcus's hand, but immediately he fell down on Marcus's arms.**

"**I've got you, come here." –Marcus said carrying Tyler on his arms.**

"**I feel so weak…"- Tyler said panting, his skin extremely pale, but his cheeks blushing, he looked so sick.**

"**Is it because you are weak or because I am holding you?" –Marcus said trying to calm himself. Marcus carried Tyler to his bathroom and placed him gently on the corner of the tub.**

"**Undress yourself." –Marcus ordered taking away his wet T-shirt.**

"**Wh-what?" –Tyler asked puzzled. The tub was filled with warm water, and when Marcus closed the door he could feel the warmth running through his body.**

"**I said undress yourself, we better take a bath before we get sick, or do you need help?" –Marcus said a bit frustrated. Tyler slowly started to take his striped sweater off, carefully to not hurt himself much. He couldn't help with look at Marcus's strong back, curved and thin, his shoulders large and his arms muscular. With a sensual move, Marcus turned around to see Tyler; he was only on his boxers. **

"**All right, let me help you." –Marcus said approaching Tyler, Tyler only stared helpless at Marcus as he took off his upper clothes and then went to unzip his pants. Tyler blushed deeply as he started biting his pinky finger gently.**

"**Done." –Marcus said getting up, leaving Tyler on his boxers. –"I hope it's no problem for you to bathe with me." –He said looking at Tyler with the side of his eyes; Tyler looked as shy and weak as a kitten under the rain. Marcus took a hair league and tied his hair in a tiny pony tail. Tyler stared at Marcus as he entered the tub. Marcus saw Tyler stand up and look at his wrapped arm.**

"**You can take that off, I have more bandages and stuff, my mother is a nurse." –Marcus stated spreading his arms around the spacious tub. Tyler just moved his legs from one side to the other, and entered the tub, his wound exposed.**

"**So, Zabane's mother is a nurse." –Tyler said looking at the door, as if trying to fly away from the situation, He was sitting there, almost naked, with Marcus, on a tub with warm water.**

"**Yeah, she is. My father is a doctor, they both met years ago in the army, they saved together hundreds of lives, and they feel in love, married, and had me and my sister."- Marcus said with a pleased smile.**

"**Zabane has a sister?" –Tyler asked tilting his head. –"Also that story of your parents is really romantic."-**

"**Well, thanks." –Marcus smirked at Tyler. –"And yeah, I have a twin sister, her name is Marey."-**

"**Twin sister? That is truly magnificent, I have always dreamed about, having twins with my mate when I marry, of course if someday I get to marry…" –Tyler said with a cute tone on his voice. He sank a bit on the tub. Tyler continued talking before Marcus could say something. –"Is Marey identical to you?"- **

"**Ah, yes she is, she could replace me any day and no one would notice." –Marcus said taking his hair league off, shaking his hair. –"So you are planning on getting married, uh?"-**

"**Yes, but being honest, I can't imagine myself with a wife, I mean, I can't imagine myself, with any girl…" –Tyler said scratching his chest gently, a nervous look on his eyes.**

"**Well, me neither, but it's because I'm not dating any girl right now, I suppose Michael can imagine himself with Eliza, but to be honest I don't think Eliza would be a good wife." –Marcus said sinking himself a bit on the tub, to wet his hair, he sighed pleased.**

"**I thought you already had a girlfriend." –Tyler said washing his face, his scar vanished.**

"**You're wrong." –Marcus said sitting back. –"How can you heal like that? Your scar just disappeared." –He said puzzled.**

"**Yes, but look." –Tyler said turning his back to Marcus, the wounds he had showed before were almost completely healed as well, but there were new scratches on his back. Marcus was amazed as he got closer to Tyler.**

"**You can't let him do this to you anymore; you don't need to suffer like this, look at you! Aren't you tired of this?" –Marcus asked Tyler as he started to touch his back carefully and softly, Tyler's eyes closed involuntary. **

"**I ran away…" –Tyler said arching his back a bit at the caresses of Marcus.**

"**And I won't let you go back there; you will have to stay here until your father is gone." –Marcus continued stroking Tyler as if he was healing all his wounds with his simple touch, searching for more reactions from Tyler.**

"**I'm glad you found me, otherwise I would be ripping my own flesh in pain instead of, feeling like this, this… satisfaction… pleasure?" –Tyler asked sighing with relief. –"I'll have to go back there someday, and my mother and I will continue suffering, my mother leaves to a bar every Friday, so she doesn't have to witness the violence."-**

"**Does he hurt your mother as well?"-**

"**He is gone all the week except for Fridays, my mother takes care of me and heals my wound the rest of the week, I stay to keep him from hurting my mother before I get home from school, and when she is back from the bar he is already satisfied."- Tyler said while small shivers ran through his spine, his breathing irregular.**

"**You protect your mother, how honorable…" –**

"**I promised her my suffering would end one day, and that I would make sure she was safe as well."-**

"**You are strong, Tyler, I bet you could get rid of your father by your own, stop being the victim and throw him away from your house."- Marcus said lowering his hands a bit, Tyler moaned quietly. –"You are really strong and brave, do something!"- Marcus said turning Tyler to make him look at his eyes directly. Tyler's gaze was thrown at the floor. Marcus held Tyler from his chin raising his face and Tyler now could only look at Marcus. Marcus's heart started beating faster; Tyler's killer face made him blush. **

"**I will." –That was all Tyler had to say. He closed his eyes as if letting everything happen to him right now. He opened his eyes back again when he felt that Marcus had released him. Marcus stood up dripping water, Tyler stared. **

"**Dry yourself, I'll be back." –Marcus said covering himself with a towel. Tyler somehow felt Marcus was frustrated, but he decided he was wrong once he saw Marcus smile at him. He saw how Marcus leaved the bathroom, and he stood up carefully. He felt warm and more relaxed. He looked at himself at the mirror, his wet hair covering his forehead, his pale skin all covered with wounds… His big gray eyes unfocused and his mind blank. He sighed as he took a towel, and moved it gently against his wet skin. **

"**I'm not a coward, I have to stay alive. I have someone to live for, and I won't disappoint **_**him.**_**" –Tyler said quietly to himself. After a minute or two, Marcus entered the bathroom changed in what he called "pajamas", a sleeveless black T-shirt with a white gothic K in the middle, and gray pants, his hair tied. **

"**My father has been gone for two years now." –Marcus said cold, giving Tyler clean, dry clothes. Tyler listened quiet. –"He leaved one day, and he hasn't come back yet. I don't know when he is going to come back, or if he ever will."**

"**My case is different." –Tyler groaned a bit angry. **

"**Go to my room, it's in the next door." –Marcus said ignoring Tyler's comment. –"I'll be there soon" **

**Tyler didn't hesitate, and followed Marcus outside the bathroom. He walked to Marcus's room while Marcus went to the kitchen. Tyler felt a bit odd because he was wearing Marcus's MARVEL boxers. He put on a pair of white pants, and a sleeveless white T-shirt with a Kingdom Hearts black heart. He sat on the messy bed that had the Triforce all over it. From there he admired the whole room, guitars, dirty clothes around, a lot of posters of Death Note, TLoZ, Naruto, rock bands, Alice in wonderland videogames, Lenore the cute little dead girl, a poster for each Avenger (including Loki) a shelve full of comics and books of all kinds and a T.V with lots of videogames consoles. Tyler was amazed, his room would totally look like that if he could decorate his room, where he only had a bed, his closet, a T.V. and a bookshelf, everything in a depressing gray. **

**He leaned on the bed, looking to the roof with his hands on his heart, blue hair all over the pillows. He then turned to the side and clutched a pillow with both hands, then sunk his face to it.**

"**It has Marcus's scent…" –Tyler said as he embraced the pillow protectively. He had run away, leaved his father with his blood boiling and probably planning on how to kill him. He looked at his arm, the wound was now closed, but the butterfly was still there…**

**It was always going to be there… forever. Tyler draw the butterfly with his slender finger carefully, it hurt a bit. –"Why a butterfly?" –He asked to himself, as the scent and thought of Marcus, his frustration, confusion, and his broken soul, all together, made him fall asleep. **

**When Marcus entered the room, he was holding two cups with hot tea, but when he saw Tyler sleeping, he smiled and placed the cups on his desk, just to sit next to Tyler and admire him. He looked beautiful, innocent, and so touchingly quiet… He looked at the wound on his arm, and sighed worried. **

**How could someone hurt this innocent, pure and fragile creature? How could Tyler endure everything that had happened to him in the past? Who, oh who could resist the beauty of this fragile yet strong creature? A butterfly trapped in a cage with no air, but still breathing and living, holding its wings to spread them and fly as far as possible at the first chance. He wanted to hold this precious, rare and wounded butterfly in his protective hands, cover it from the rain, the fire, the wind, the darkness, everything… But… It wouldn't be possible, what that butterfly needed, was freedom. Pure freedom, not being held, not being captured or protected. Just freedom, to fly all it could for once on its life.**

"_**But you are meant to be together…" **_**–The girly voice said in return. Marcus's eyes widen.**

"**No, he has to be happy, I'll set him free, and if he returns, then he loves me" –Marcus whispered as he touched Tyler's hair gently. Admiring how Tyler was so creepy he was cute, beautiful. Marcus felt a need, an urgency of replacing Tyler's pain with pleasure and softness, to give all his light to Tyler and illuminate the darkness that covered his sweet, enormous gray eyes. He was at his feet, he now knew it; seeing him sleeping there, on his bed, his innocence and pureness sealed with that butterfly, he wanted to set him free, to make him feel…**

**And that, that's where his lips didn't hesitate to press against Tyler's the most gently possible. And with that kiss, he freed himself. All those butterflies that had been eating him from the inside, released. That little voice on his mind pleased and quite. And all he could see was Tyler's blue eyelashes as he pressed even gentler and softer to his pale lips. He didn't want to wake up his precious butterfly. If he had done that, it would have gone away.**

"_**Go… he is right there…"**_** –The voice demanded Marcus.**

"_**No, not now…"**_** –Marcus denied as he parted his lips from Tyler's, flushed and feeling sleepy. Tyler didn't cover much space of the bed, so Marcus slid beside him. He stared at the beauty of Tyler for about an hour. The cold in the air, the sound of the aggressive rain… Marcus sighed as he now looked at Tyler and felt he was dead instead of sleeping. Gone instead of dreaming. But that would mean, that at last, Tyler had the first night, where he wasn't forced to wait laying on his bed until the break of dawn, where his tears didn't tire his eyes to make him sleep; this, was the first night, Tyler had **_**fallen **_**asleep. And Marcus fell asleep, eventually. /End of part 1.**


End file.
